


Tyberry

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Real Person Fiction, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Тайлер любит касаться людей. Так иной раз проще выразить симпатию и поддержку, не прибегая к словам.





	Tyberry

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по видео с Комик-Кона 2015 (San Diego Comic Con 2015 - Teen Wolf Cast EW).

Дилан задумчиво ворошит свои волосы. С окончания съемок они так сильно отросли, что топорщатся словно куст. На этом Комик-Коне Дилан внешне кажется куда расслабленнее и увереннее, чем на предыдущем, но он много молчит. Тайлер не знает, почему: стесняется или, может, чувствует неуверенность. Как бы то ни было, он чаще отмалчивается, повторяет чьи-то реплики, как попугай, или просто смеется вместе со всеми. «Не бойся», – хочет шепнуть ему Тайлер, но их разделяет Шелли, а сказать громче нельзя.

Они уже привычно становятся чуть дальше друг от друга. С ними проводили достаточно бесед менеджеры, агенты, даже продюсер вставил пару реплик. Слов получилось слишком много. Деликатные и не очень, все они сводились к одному – не светитесь. И потому они стараются «не светиться». Тайлера это бесит, потому что как-то глупо не иметь возможности в любой момент обнять или поцеловать кого-то, кто очень дорог. Но Тайлеру действительно нельзя, ведь иначе его ждут неприятности, причем, крупные. 

Дилан улыбается, слушает, как Холланд отвечает на вопрос журналиста, и Тайлеру хочется хоть как-то его растормошить. Он тянет руку и касается ладони Дилана. Легко и быстро скользит от запястья до локтя и обратно, и на короткий миг они сцепляются пальцами. Тайлер любит касаться людей. Так иной раз проще выразить симпатию и поддержку, не прибегая к словам. Он ловит взгляд Дилана, улыбается и одергивает руку, надеясь, что камеры не успели зафиксировать. А Дилан тут же оживляется и вливается в общую беседу, словно Тайлер нажал на нем кнопку включения.

Тайлер любит Комик-Коны и туры в поддержку сериала, но куда спокойнее ему на съемках или дома. Там не надо скрываться или сводить любую близость в шутку, там можно быть самим собой, не опасаясь осуждения и недопонимания окружающих, потому что все самые-самые уже давно про них знают.

Тайлер снова смотрит на Дилана и корчит ему забавную рожицу, и тот не остается в долгу. Дико хочется его обнять, растрепать чертов куст на голове и поцеловать в макушку. И через пару лет Тайлер точно себе позволит нечто подобное на публике без страха за свою шкуру. Ну а пока они вынуждены играть роли даже за пределами съемочной площадки. Но ничего, это не так уж и сложно. По крайней мере, дурачиться им не запретили. 

Тайлер шутливо подмигивает и получает за это легкий хлопок пониже спины. Дилан показывает язык, и Тайлер смеется в голос. Все лишения этого определенно стоят. Да и ждать-то осталось не так долго – всего лишь год.


End file.
